


SPHider-Man

by HeroFizzer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Netorare, Pregnant, Small Penis, interracial, ntr, size comparison, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Miles is tasked with protecting Mary Jane during the last few months of her pregnancy while Peter patrols the town. Things get a little dirty rather quickly with a needy MJ using the best parts about Miles...





	SPHider-Man

Another night in an apartment in Brooklyn, another night of sleep while her husband patrols the city. Luckily for Mary Jane, Peter asked a favor of one of his friends while he was swinging around the city.

This was good for Mary Jane Watson-Parker, as she held some concerns while occupying their home on her own, and with a baby in tow, no less. As she turned the lights on in her bedroom, MJ looked around at the toys and vibrators she had strewn around, partly acting as a reminder of things before she was impregnated. She sighed as she looked at the Swedish made penis enlarger sitting on the nightstand next to Peter's side of the bed, wondering how things could have changed so quickly. Everything was different now, and she didn't know if she could tell her radioactive husband what she thought about it.

While contemplating use of a large yellow rabbit vibrator, Mary Jane jumped as she heard a tap on the window. Spinning around, the redhead was shocked to see her husband's head poking out from the wall, her shock turning quickly to a sigh of relief. She hadn't put on her nightie yet, walking around buck naked with her pregnant belly out in the open. With as much enthusiasm as she could muster, MJ opened the window up, letting the wall-crawler into their residence. "Peter, you're home early." She said as the man dressed as Spider-Man leapt into the bedroom. "Was it a slow night?"

"Hey Mrs. Parker." spoke a voice from under the mask. The person dressed up waved awkwardly, as if he was uncomfortable with his situation. This drew obvious confusion from Mary Jane as she cocked her head to the side, uncertain who it was under the mask. It surely didn't sound like her husband, yet they moved like him. Though there was only one other person she could think of with that talent.

"Miles? Is that you?" she asked.

Removing his mask, the young black man nodded, laughing nervously as he rubbed his neck. When she realized that she was still bare of any clothes, Mary Jane covered herself up as best she could, her face turning as red as her head. "Yeah, sorry. Peter asked me to come over and watch you while he's doing the slinging."

"That's appreciated." Mary Jane said, her forearm still over her nipples. "But why are you wearing my husband's costume? Don't you have your own?"

"It's a long story." Miles assured her. "Let's just say it involves Sabertooth, Captain Marvel, the Super-Skrull, and a spaceship full of acid-blooded babes."

"...Okay, that may be too long a story." Mary Jane said, conceding to the young black hero. "But I appreciate your company, Miles. Things have been a little different for me ever since we had the baby, and my mother and Aunt May aren't around, so we needed someone to watch over me."

"Yeah, I can see that." Miles said, studying her pregnant figure. "Guess having a kid would introduce some new challenges."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Mary Jane said, curling her legs up against her body. "I understand both of you are heroes, but this is really sweet of you to alternate duties across the city."

"Well you guys are pretty busy." Miles said, biting his lower lip as he grinned. The young webslinger couldn't take his eyes off of Mary Jane's pregnant body now that she had grown more relaxed, forgetting that he was present. "It's no big deal, just don't expect me to do all the babysitting after..." His voice trailed off when he had a better look at the room, spotting the adult toys strewn about, including the Swedish made penis enlarger. "You, um, you guys having issues?"

"Not...really." MJ replied, nibbling on her lip. "Okay, this isn't a long story so I guess I can tell you. Ever since I became pregnant things have been going downhill for Peter and his libido."

"Ah, say no more." Miles said, already uncomfortable with the discussion.

"Oh no," Mary Jane continued, pulling on Miles's arm to seat him next to her, "there's more. It's just a matter of time that after he was able to impregnate me that he just can't get it...larger anymore."

"Oookay." Miles said, fake grinning at Mary Jane as she continued. "Well that's a shame, but you guys are gonna have...Oh boy." Miles was afraid it would come to this. It was bad enough MJ was still naked, talking about marital problems with him, but now her hand was brushing against the leg of the classic Spider-suit he wore, already aware of the bulge he sported just from looking at her nakedness. "Mrs. Parker..."

"I know, I know," she said, "I still love Peter as a husband, that much I won't argue, but you can already tell he sees the issue too, right?" She pointed at the toys all over, just in case he missed it. "It's been nine months, Miles, and my hormones are acting up thanks to May. I am in DESPERATE need of a good dick! And I know you have one!"

Miles gulped in fear, knowing this was the direction the evening was heading in. He didn't see it coming, and he'd rather run than cause a disturbance in their relationship. And yet, this foxy redhead, despite being much older than him and having a belly that carried her next of kin, was willing, essentially consenting for him to take her. And he was rather horny under the circumstances, albeit somewhat uncomfortable with the toys being all over.

Miles sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, fine, Mrs. Parker," he said with a light chuckle, "you win. I'll just let you do what you need to."

"Thank you, Miles." MJ said seductively. "In fact...why don't I show you my appreciation for your company instead of just words." She slipped off the bed as she kept her eyes on Miles, kneeling before him as she brought her tongue to his spandex covered leg. Her tongue slid across the fabric right where his erection rested, hearing him sigh while she pleased him to start. She could feel the bumps of his veins through the suit, a sure sign of just how tight it could get on a person before she could feel that. There was a time where she would tease Peter in a similar manner, but nowadays that wasn't the case. “Mmm, I can tell you're so big...”

“I've been told...” Miles sighed. “Trust me, you're not the first to compliment me like that.” Miles started to undress, pulling the top of his suit off while Mary Jane continued to tease him. Her saliva left a damp spot on the lap of the outfit, a string of it attached from her tongue to there as she reached down for her slit, rubbing away as she grew even more aroused for the younger arachnid-themed hero. She was obviously horny due to the state of pregnancy she was in, unable to help herself, but as she told the young Morales before, she could only go for so long without dick, and nine months was simply far too long for her. When he finally removed the suit from his crotch, pushing it down to his ankles, Mary Jane slipped the rest off him from there, even while her focus remained on his shaft. Her hands came nowhere near Miles's big black cock, enticed by the thick and large nature he provided. The redheaded wife could guess that it came with the radioactive nature of his powers, although that just made her all the more eager to please him, knowing what she did.

Her lips repeatedly pecked at the crown, hearing Miles grunt while she kissed it repeatedly. Morales expected some attention to come to his dick from the wife, but not quite to that extent. “Guess you really like my cock, huh?” Miles laughed nervously.

Mary Jane said nothing, far too enamored by his cock while she fiddled around with her snatch. Her pussy began to drip, the fluids slowly trickling down her inner thigh while her mouth fixated on pleasing the young arachnid. She finally pushed her lips over his tip, letting it sink into her mouth. Miles watched on in amazement at how she was taking what must have been ten inches of radiation-powered dick, the girth being just big enough that she could fit into her mouth without forcing her jaw to stretch out too much. The young spider hero could see that she had experience with such a thing before, although given the huge toy rods around him that shouldn't be too much of a shock for him.

When she got halfway down his dick, Mary Jane's hands moved to his large balls, playing around with the sack while occasionally brushing her tips against his taint. Miles could feel it, breathing heavily as she brought attention to what he considered to be a sensitive area. The young black man did his best to keep calm, but it wasn't easy. His veins pumped heavily against MJ's inner cheeks, at least when they weren't being covered by her tongue. It swirled around his darkened shaft, with the married redhead enjoying the salty taste of such a huge rod. She slowly jutted her head forward, attempting to get the full thing in, managing to force the tip to bend where her throat met her mouth. Inside, she felt herself being stretched out by the girth Miles had, though again he was impressed by how unfazed she was.

Soon her spit drooled out of her mouth, with Morales watching it drip down his dick, coating the lower half in her saliva. MJ seemed far more interested in playing with the tip for the time being, seeing her stare on with seductive eyes while doing so. It was obvious to him that she wanted a lot more than just a dick in her mouth, and the young arachnid-powered hero couldn't agree more. But he wanted to save that for when she said she was ready. Clearly, she had a bit more control than he did.

After some time had passed, Mary Jane gave Miles's balls a squeeze, causing him to tense up. His legs squeezed against the wife's head, shivers escaping his mouth while he sucked on the lower lip. He felt himself already going over the edge, but had no will to climax this soon. He thought he would be able to last longer, but Mrs. Parker's mouth was just too much for him to resist.

He growled when his load released in Mary Jane's mouth, the redhead squeaking with shock as she felt the flow of Miles's seed enter her throat, filling her up much more quickly than she expected. Even with the baby inside the womb and separated from her stomach, she would swear there was more expansion coming from her belly, likely due to the amount of cum Miles had to offer. Already suffering from growth due to the impregnation, Mar Jane pulled away from the black dick, taking a deep breath before shutting her eyes. She grew aware that Morales still had a lot of seed to offer, and so allowed him to blast the rest of it onto her face, even holding her milk-filled breasts out just to get some spunk onto them.

Exhausted, Miles collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes. The young black man took heavy breaths, staring off in the distance while he remained amazed at the turn of events this evening took. “Sorry about getting it all over you.” Miles said.

“No, you're fine, Miles.” MJ said, standing up to grab a towel from behind the bedroom door. “It was actually nice to taste cum, but it was more than I'm used to after so long.”

“Really? Then, I mean, I was thinking maybe you'd want to go more, but if that was too much-” And out of nowhere, Miles almost jumped when the redhead was on top of him, on her hands and knees with her pregnant belly touching against his naked torso.

“Are you kidding?” Mary Jane asked with an excited smile. “I'm still horny, Miles, and right now, I need you to fill me up with your dick. AND your cum!”

“But I thought-” Miles was interrupted by the mere press of Mary Jane's finger against his lips.

“Now that I know what you're capable of with cum output, I should be able to handle it better.” she replied, biting the side of her lower lip while she leaned in for a kiss. Miles's eyes widened at the attention she gave him, pecking at his cheeks and nose in an attempt to arouse him once again. She even tried to rub his cock against her backside, hoping that the stimulation from her plump pregnant ass would be enough to get him going for another round. Once she was sure that he was good and hard, the redhead reached back for his member, satisfied with the fact he was already reaching full mast. As that was good enough, Mary Jane sat upright as she repositioned herself, allowing Miles to see her breasts from such a raised angle. Kneeling over Miles, she guided his member into her folds, pushing it through while she hissed in air.

As Morales and his big black dick were now inside her, Mary Jane winced as it stretched out her vaginal canal, pushing the walls out just to fit his girth within her. Slowly she pushed down until she reached his base, amazed at just how out of practice she was with such a huge dong. True, the toys surrounding them may have been enough, but none of them could properly prepare her for taking such a giant rod like the one Miles sported. She slowly jutted her hips out once she felt comfortable, with the young arachnid hero grabbing her by the hips as best he could. MJ stared down at the young black kid, his eyes glued to her milk bags as they jiggled about. He was far too interested in the way her skin rippled when she shifted around, taking his cock like the pro she was. The redheaded model took deep and heavy breaths, already heated by the size of Miles within her. She leaned over him enough that her hands could touch his dark colored chest, feeling the toned build that his radioactive powers likely gave him. He was certainly in shape, the same as Peter was when he was his age, so that likely meant the abilities and other gifts it gave him would likely have similar effects as to what happened to her husband. She really did have to make this worth his while, then.

To Miles's surprise, Mary Jane started to buck faster against his dick, her body moving rather well for someone carrying a child within her after nine months. He lifted his head up to watch as her pussy juices dripped onto his dick, amazed at just how quickly it flowed from inside her. The white redhead was clearly in need of some good dick, and this was it for her, truly. But with how deprived she was and how he had already reached his second erection for the night, he wasn't about to let it go just yet.

With his incredible spider agility, Miles was able to slide out from underneath Mary Jane, surprising her with the way his dick popped out of her slit. Her mouth agape from the sudden pull, she was surprised to find Miles standing behind her, a smug look on his face as he held onto her ass. The young arachnid hero pushed his dick inside her muff once again, watching her head tilt back as he rammed into her at a speed they could both be comfortable with. His hips pounded into her plump rear, hearing skin against skin while she gripped the bed sheets tightly. After a while Mary Jane felt the hard poking of his tip push against her cervix, letting him enter into the reproductive organs. While he didn't get too far inside that area, she knew the baby was safe from his seed, protected in its own mucus cocoon until it was time for her to give birth. Miles pounded hard against MJ's ass, getting a good idea of just how she had changed due to the weight put on during her pregnancy. It was nothing too bad, but given how her cheeks lacked ripple when he slammed into her, they were rather tough. But she still had a nice backside to look at regardless.

Mary Jane's tits swung over the bed while her knees remained on the edge, her body pushed forward by every thrust Miles made into her ass. The dick in her snatch fit nicely, her fluids acting as a good lubricant when combined with the saliva she left behind. It was still fantastic for her to get a real cock to force its way into her cervix like the young black kid was doing, as even Peter wasn't quite there for that means of reaction.

“Oh god, fuck yes, Miles!” Mary Jane barked. “Fucking play with my pussy, really get that cock in there! I love how big you feel inside me, Miles, fuuuuck!”

While this wasn't a bad spot for Miles to be in, he was ready for a change in positions. Using the strength brought on by his powers, Morales grabbed Mary Jane by her breasts, squeezing them in as he remained attached to her by their genitals. After the young arachnid shifted onto the bed, he laid back with his head resting on a pillow, holding the redhead up so that she could be seated on him with her pregnant belly facing the far wall of her bedroom. While she couldn't see Miles with her reverse seated cowgirl, she enjoyed the way he tried to buck against her from this angle, with more power going into his hips as his dick managed to get just a little further inside her snatch.

“Oh, yes! This is so much better, Miles!” Mary Jane groaned, grinning as she gripped her milk jugs. “Keep pounding me! Harder, harder! Yes...YES...”

“MJ? Miles?! What the hell is going on here?!”

Both Mary Jane and Miles stopped their sexual intercouse session, their eyes growing wide for a second as they turned to see Spider-Man himself entering through the same window the young black man had previously. After removing his mask, Peter looked at the two, bewildered that they would be mingling like this. “All I did was ask you to keep an eye on her while I was out, Miles! Not do this!”

“Sorry, Mr. Parker.” Miles said with a nervous laugh. “It kinda just...happened.”

“Yes, but we're both happy with how it turned out.” Mary Jane said, grinding her hips atop Miles's lap, the young black kid quivering from the sudden shift of her plump ass. “I've been needing this for a while, Peter, and we both know you can't properly give me anything back right now!”

“What's she talking about, Peter?” Miles groaned, squeezing her ass to hold back his urges. “She's been on this for a while, but I don't know the whole story.”

“Go on, Peter, show him what happened to that five inch dick I used to enjoy until you impregnated me!”

Peter sighed, pulling his pants down, aware that she would harp on him until he did as he was told. As they dropped, Miles slapped his hand over his lips, holding back the laughter as an annoyed Peter Parker looked away, showing off the two inch member he had underneath. “Go on, laugh,” Peter grumbled, “it's not everyday you get to see something so small.”

“But does it feel hard, Peter?” MJ asked as she grinned maliciously. “Are you getting turned on by the sight of Miles plowing my pregnant pussy? Does it make you think the baby might be his and not yours?”

“Whoa, whoa! This is the first time I'm doing this with her, I swear!” Miles shouted, letting MJ take control of the actions as she bounced harder atop his dick.

“No, I know it's mine,” Peter sighed, “she just likes to tease me. This used to be five inches, actually, and that's, you know, average.” He couldn't help but stare at Miles's ten inch shaft, growing jealous over the size as it likely stretched his wife out in ways that could properly satisfy her desires.

“But you still like it, right?” Mary Jane asked. “Be honest, Peter, you like watching me get fucked by another guy!”

The older webcrawler tried his best to resist, but he couldn't help himself. He squeezed his two inch boner between his fingers, rubbing away at the small stick he now sported as he watched on. He wouldn't admit to it out loud, but his actions spoke well to both his wife and Miles, who could see he was giving his all by tugging on the small amount of dick he had left. He sucked on his lip, watching as Miles wrapped his arms over her stomach, yet under her milk-filled tits, letting them bounce around for Peter's sake. The former photographer tried not to lose himself so quickly, just to show his wife that he could at least go for a long period of time. But the sight of his pregnant wife getting reamed by a big black cock like the one Miles sported was just too much for him to handle.

Peter growled vehemently, his body quivering as a few drops of milky cum splashed out of his tiny urethra, getting all over the bed sheets. Not that Mary Jane cared, she imagined it would be nothing compared to the second batch that Morales would eventually unload in her.

“How pathetic!” MJ laughed, watching Peter's face as he panted from that ejaculation experience. “That's not even a lot of cum, Peter! But you're already so exhausted! Unbelievable! Look at Miles, he's already cum once on me and he still has enough energy to spare for another round! Go ahead, Miles! Show him how much cum you can pack in me!”

“You're sure...?” Miles groaned, the veins of his shaft throbbing away at her vaginal walls.

“Yes, I'm sure, don't worry about the baby!” MJ insisted. “He's fine, just do it!”

“Okay, sure!” Miles said, allowing his dick to reach its peak within the redhead. He squeezed her tits tightly, his fingertips clamping down at the nipples while he shuts his eyes. Peter watches on as the young black man tilts his head back against the headboard, pushing Mary Jane's boobs against her chest while he blasts his load inside her tunnel. The redhead was leaning over, resting her hands on top of the bed while she felt the cream escape the black goodness, filling her up so fast and with so much to spare. She had secretly hoped that the load would have made its way into her cervix, but that didn't seem possible. Miles's hips sunk into the bed, keeping him from fully penetrating inside her and entering the womb, meaning there was a lot of spunk to come out of her cavern.

Peter watched on, helpless as he allowed his beautiful wife to orgasm from a thicker cock than he ever had. He couldn't help but tug on his two inch rod once more, too aroused by her moans of pleasure even as she let her fluids, as well as Miles's seed, to escape her snatch. The sexual fluids all dripped onto the black hero's lap, though there was so much in store that it ended up spilling off him and onto the sheets, making it look as though her were floating in his own jizz.

And Peter doubled over yet again, his spider sized shaft splashing out a few more drops of cum, which was apparently too much even for him. He collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily from exhaustion while MJ rolled off of Miles, shifting to her hands and knees while she sucked the baby batter off of his rod. Morales grinned like a buffoon, sighing from such an unusual and yet enjoyable evening. “That was...really good, Mrs. Parker. Thanks.”

“You're welcome, Miles.” MJ said, smiling warmly at the young hero. “Although...I have to say, I've been enjoying myself a lot with you here.”

“R-Really?” Miles asked.

“Well of course. I like your cock, how it feels inside me...” She hummed happily while her thumb massaged his tip, her other hand squeezing his dick and pulling upwards to ensure there was more excessive cum to leave the urethra. “And it's a good replacement for what I had with Peter. Better, even!”

“Uh, are you suggesting...?”

“She wants you to come over every night,” Peter interrupted, “and just...fuck you senseless!” Miles could hear the aggravation coming from Parker, though his wife seemed extensively giddy about the prospect.

“Could he, Peter? Please? I could really use something like him!”

“Yeah, sure...” Peter groaned, curling up next to the bed as he wondered how his life came to this point. As MJ smooched Miles vehemently, clearly excited for continuous play, Parker just let it happen, obviously annoyed that he can't please her himself anymore.

Although he did look on the bright side; if he were five inches and shrunk down to two, there's a good chance that, in the near future, Miles will suffer the same fate, and she'll get tired of him then. But that was probably still a good ways off from happening.


End file.
